Babysitting
by SpeechlessStripes
Summary: "I have a date here! But instead, you dragged me into this house and now I have to babysit these two brats!". AU, kidEren and kidMikasa. Fluff. One shot. Rated T for Levi's bad mouth.


**Babysitting  
AU  
One~shot**

* * *

**"I have a date here! But instead, you dragged me into this house and now I have to babysit these two brats!"**

* * *

Levi was not in the slightest, satisfied for his night. Actually, he was pissed.

It was getting dark and cold outside. He was supposed to be having a date with Petra Ral, a young woman she just met by some stupid blind date. He wasn't interested in any blind date but since her colleague and neighbor, Hanji Zoe compelled him to try a blind date for fun. Well, he wasn't pretty excited about it but he played along. But luckily, after an endless conversation, there was Petra. So after several cups of coffee and coincidental encounters, he asked her out on a date.

And the date was supposed to be tonight.

The problem was Hanji Zoe dragged him to a house, a couple of blocks away from where they live. If only she wasn't such a nuisance. Even just by standing beside him, her presence kills him every fucking time.

Levi and Hanji stood in the front door of the house.

It wasn't just any house.

It was owned by a famous doctor around Shiganshina City.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here, Hanji." Levi said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry about it. And don't burn your little forehead." Hanji teased the short man. She brushed off some dirty specs of her long, brown coat.

"You do know that I have a date."

"And you do know you're not attending the party tonight." Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. Oh that's right. Erwin Smith, their boss, invited Levi and Hanji to attend a lousy Royal Ball. And since Levi hates balls, he rejected the invitation. Hanji accepted. The Royal Ball was set tonight.

And yet, what the hell are they doing here?

Hanji pressed the doorbell button.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for some lousy ball?"

"I already did. But I have something to do first."

"And why am I involved?" Hanji tilted her head at him and grinned.

"Let's just say _you'll_ be taking care of something first."

As Levi parted his mouth to speak, the door swung open. A brunette hair couple in their thirties gave them a welcome smile.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger," greeted Hanji.

"Good evening, Ms. Hanji!" The wife greeted back. She then studied Levi with a smile.

"So you will be in charge. Uhm, Levi right?"

_In charge? For what?_ He bewilderingly nodded in response.

"The children are upstairs. We already told them that we're leaving."

_Children? _Levi pondered. His eyebrows were frowning deeply.

"Don't worry, you two. He'll take very good care of them." Hanji grinned and patted Levi's shoulders. The husband adjusted his glasses as he stepped outside and walked towards the garage.

"We hope you don't mind for staying the night though we know you were invited to the ball."

"Don't worry, Levi could handle the kids."

_Handle the kids? _Levi observed Hanji and Mrs. Jaeger. He had this anxious feeling that something worse is going to happen.

"We'll be back by midnight. Thank you again for babysitting, Ms. Hanji and Levi!"

"B-babysitting?!"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Hanji?! I have a fucking date here! I'm supposed to be getting ready but instead, you dragged me into this house and now I have to babysit some brats!" Levi shouted, giving her a menacing face. Hanji was at the mirror, applying make up to her face.

"Don't shout! The kids will be having nightmares of your raspy voice. And as a matter of fact, we heard Petra was going to attend the ball."

Levi widened his eyes shockingly, "What?! Why didn't she told me?"

"I told her you hate lousy balls but unlike you, she likes balls. Besides, it's very easy to babysit. I met the kids already. They're sweet and cute, you're gonna love them!" Hanji clasped her hands and twirled, imagining herself dancing with a child.

"Did you hit your big head while you were practicing your waltz dance and forgot that I _hate_ brats?"

"That's why I would like you to meet them." she lift her knuckles and gave him a thumbs up.

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue and looked away at her. His palms were curled up to a fist. Any minute he's gonna go berserk and soon, he might smash the windows or the Grandfather clock or anything expensive.

"Hanji-kun!" a high pitched voice echoed the living room. She turned her attention at the young boy who just came out from his room. The brunette hair boy grinned at Hanji with his wide dark cyan eyes glistening at her. He dashed towards her with his arms extended.

"Eren!" Hanji's smile widened as she bend her knees; her arms were also extended and soon she wrapped her arms around him.

The boy was very small and very adorable. How old is he? Five? Six? Still, he had a very cute smile. And those pink cheeks, they look squishy that Levi resist the urge to pinch his cheeks, or else it might look like a tomato.

"How have you been Eren?" the boy showed her his toothy grin, he pointed his finger at his teeth.

"My tooth is growing already! The toothfairy gave me a coin!" he took something from his pocket and showed her a silver coin.

"My, my! The toothfairy did came!" Hanji laughed.

"Ne, Hanji-kun, are you going somewhere?" Eren stepped back and scanned her face.

Hanji nodded, never fading her smile. "Yes. _And _you have a new friend!" she grabbed his waist, carried his light body and stood up as she approached to Levi; introducing Eren to her colleague.

"Eren, meet Levi. You should address him as 'Levi-kun', okay?"

"Yup! Hello Levi-kun!" little Eren waved his tiny palms at him. Levi just grimaced at him.

"Levi-kun, do you want something to say to him?" Hanji said in a childish tone. She was very childish when it comes to kids. It's her special charm that could attract children.

"Tch." Levi went closer to Eren who still smiled at him. He noticed something drooling from his mouth which made Levi's eyes twitch.

"Disgusting brat." He muttered.

"Levi! Don't say bad words!" Hanji yelled. She looked back at Eren with a concern face.

"Don't worry about Levi-kun. He's always like when you meet him at first. Be a good boy for Hanji-kun, okay?" she put Eren down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, making Eren's smile widened and then he ran back to his room. She narrowed her eyes at Levi with a serious face.

"You should watch your mouth. They're just kids!"

"Wait, there's more?!" Levi half yelled.

"There're only two of them. You'll get along with the other one easily. She's just like you." She mischievously smiled while Levi just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell.

"Also, don't let them watch horror movies just because it's Halloween. If you did, they'll get nightmares and you _must_ watch them sleep. Don't give them anything sweet unless it's cookies. There's left over from the fridge. Just heat it at the oven. Ask them what they want. Tell them some bedtime stories. They will love you more."

"How do you know everything about this?"

"I've been babysitting the Jaeger kids for the past months." Hanji said while she unbuttoned and removed her coat which revealed her plain and simple but sexy long, black, silky dress above her knee that hugged her curves. She had a hard time running towards the front door since she wore dark stilettos.

"Then why won't you stay here and help me?!"

"Oh, I wish I could but I don't want to." there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She spit her tongue at him childishly.

"And besides, my partner is here." Hanji opened the door and there stood her partner. A tall blonde man wearing a black tuxedo.

"Is everything ready, Hanji?" Levi was sure that that low voice was familiar to him.

"Erwin?!"

"Ah! I haven't told you that Erwin is my dance partner for the ball, have I?" Hanji grinned.

"You four-eyes bitch." Levi hissed.

"Don't worry, Levi. Everything is gonna be all right." Hanji waved, locking her arm at Erwin's. She left with her slyest smile and before she closed the door, she shouted at the other side.

"Have a _great_ night, Levi."

When he's done with this, he'll be sure to wreck her house, her office and her glasses.

He exhaled in defeat as he kicked his heel and turned around to see Eren and a young girl holding their hands tightly. Must be the other kid that Hanji had mentioned. Unlike Eren, she had long, black and silky hair that was glimmering; white porcelain skin tone; charcoal black eyes and the rest of her face was covered by that maroon scarf that even in a far distance, Levi noticed some dirty specs on it. _Disgusting._ He better make sure to wash it before any bacteria touches him.

They may have the same height and they're probably the same age but her features were much more mature. She resembled a young lady. She was different from the rest of the family. _An adoptive child?_

"Are you . . . the babysitter?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm not your babysitter." Levi retorted. The two approached them, not letting go of their hands. They were actually short, they reached his waist level. Or maybe he was just too short that's why they reached his waist level.

"What's your name, kid?" the girls' eyebrows met. She seemed annoyed.

"What's your name, babysitter?"

_Tch, a rude brat, huh?_ he noted. She is different from his brother. She wasn't cute, not like Eren. Wait a minute.

"I'm not your babysitter." He leaned down his face close to her, trying to intimidate her. She, however, yawned and teased with a dull tone and straight face.

"Babysitter, what's your name?"

"Tch. Respect the people who are older than you."

"What's your name, then?"

"Remove the last word, it's rude."

"What's your name, babysitter?"

_She's not a kid. She's a brat. Yeah, an obnoxious brat._ Levi exhaled, pissed and annoyed. Why was he even dragged here? He brought his hand to his hair, pushing it back.

"How old are you?" he asked, hoping he'll get some answers. The girl raised her both her hands at his face, one hand stretched all her fingers and the other hand was formed into a knuckles and she thrust her pinkie finger.

"Six?" Levi guessed. The girl nodded.

"And him?" he narrowed his eyes at Eren. Again, the girl raised only a single stretched hand.

"Five?" she nodded again.

"Hm." all of a sudden, a rough groan came from Eren's tummy. Eren rubbed his stomach and turn his head at his sister.

"Ah! Ah!" Eren hollered, pointing his finger at his mouth while the other hand rubbed at his tummy.

"What? He wants to puke?" Levi grimaced.

"He's hungry." she said sarcastically.

"Why can't he just say it instead of letting us guess?"

"He wants to see how big that brain of yours in your little forehead." She rudely insulted.

He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. _I'm gonna kill this bitch when she sleeps._

This was gonna be a long and worst night.

* * *

_Dinner. Dinner. Dinner. What's inside for the brats to eat?_

Levi opened the refrigerator, scanning the insides. There were lots of left-over foods yet Levi doesn't have a single clue what the kids would want to eat.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked the female brat (he still hadn't caught the girl's name so he labelled her as the 'female brat') who was sitting on the counter, watching him idly.

"An appetizer of your intestines chopped into pieces. A stew meat of your flesh and an ice filled-glass of your blood." Levi slowly tilted his head and glared at the girl as if they were having a death glare contest. How many gruesome horror movies had she been watching?

He was soon snapped back to reality when he felt something tugging his pants. He bowed down and found Eren pointing something at the counter with his lips pouting like a lost puppy dog. The only thing that was at the counter was a transparent jar filled with cookies and the female brat.

"What do you want?"

"Cookie." The girl muttered. "Eren wants a cookie, isn't it _obvious_?"

Again, Levi glared at her. _Yeah, Eren wants a cookie alright._

"And the cookie jar is beside you, isn't it _obvious_?" the girl twitched her eye. Even she was annoyed at him.

"Give him a cookie." Levi commanded and closed the refrigerator.

"He wants you to give him a cookie."

"The cookie is beside you. Give him the cookie." This time his tone was intimidating.

"He wants you to give him a cookie." she repeated. She was provoking him. Instead of causing any more trouble, Levi sighed in defeat. He grabbed the jar, twisted the lid open and gave the jar to Eren. The three of them whiffed the strong, sweet aroma of the cookies.

"Here. Now scram." Eren joyfully took the jar and carried it playfully, and ran out of the kitchen.

"We want to watch a movie." the female brat blurted. Levi glared at him, leaning his body at the counter.

"What movie?"

"Something scary." Levi's expression transformed into a dull one.

"Hanji told me you're not allowed to watch horror movies."

"Eren wasn't allowed to watch horror movies."

"And does that mean you're allowed?" she nodded. He sighed and darted his eyes back at her maroon scarf. The scarf with some dirty specs and a foul smell that he had to cover his nose with his white handkerchief. When was the last time she washed that filthy thing? Six years?

"I'll let you watch a movie . . . if you wash that disgusting scarf of yours." he insulted. The female brat grimaced at him; she brought her scarf to the edge of her nose.

"No." Levi approached her and leaned in the counter, bringing his face close to hers.

"Wash it."

"No."

"If you're not gonna wash it, then I'm afraid I have to use force."

In just a blink of an eye, Levi swiftly yanked her scarf. The female brat could only stare at him while he held her precious scarf. He walked out of the kitchen and head towards the laundry room.

She banged her fist at the counter and ran, catching Levi. When she reached the laundry room, she found the door locked. She banged the door madly. Levi just ignored it and threw the scarf at the washing machine.

"You could have it back later." he shouted, loud enough for the female brat to hear.

Giving up, the female brat stepped back and folded her arms to his chest. She heard Eren's footsteps coming near. She averted her head at Eren who was chomping the cookies. His mouth and cheeks were sprinkled with the crumbles of the cookie. Suddenly, the female brat thought something lit above her head.

"Ne, Eren, do you want to watch a movie?" she asked her brother. Eren widened his smile.

"Yes!"

"Do you want popcorn?" Eren nodded. from the edge of the female brat's lips, she formed a mischievous smile.

"Let's make popcorn." She was getting revenge.

* * *

When Levi finished drying the scarf which was now fresh and clean. He'd been in the laundry room for half an hour and yet, he hadn't heard a single mess. Something's not right.

He head back to the kitchen and that's when he saw a golden smoke, a foul and toasted stench and Eren's high pitch laugh.

"What are you brats doi- What the hell have you done?!" Levi hollered as he witnessed the whole kitchen was covered with powdered cheese. The toasted popcorn was scattered around the floor. The microwave cast a black smoke.

_They tried to make popcorn. Fucking idiots. _He swat his palm at his forehead. What a mess.

Eren stopped laughing. The kids were covered in powdered cheese and all they did was stare at each other terrifyingly. The female brat clasped Eren's hand.

"It was the dog's fault." she lied.

"Eh? We don't have a dog Mika-" the female brat covered his mouth with her palms to prevent him from speaking. Levi just glared at the two. His fingers were twitching as if he wants to choke them to death.

"Go to your room." He commanded which was more of a frightening tone.

"But-"

"Go to your room. Now. That's an order." terrified, the two stood up and before they left, the female brat spoke.

"Come on, Eren. The new babysitter is not like Hanji-kun." she said bluntly as they went back to their room. And when she closed the door, she slammed it intensely, making Levi's eardrums ringing at the harsh sound.

Levi just smacked his palms at the counter.

* * *

Levi wiped the beads of sweat that were trickling down his forehead with his arm. He sighed as he returned the mop and the bucket of water back at the storage room. He was glad that the brats were already at their room. At least there was no disturbance. Eren was too reckless; the female brat is a snobby, rude and annoying girl; they made a huge mess and he had to clean that shit up. He just had to scold them.

Poor little Eren, Levi heard him sobbed at his room and the female brat had to comfort him.

_It's their fault anyways. This is why I hate kids._

Levi went to the living room and lied down on the couch, tired from his worst night. His arm was on his forehead and the other was on his stomach. He hadn't eaten yet but he wasn't hungry. Just staring at the two brats lost his appetite already.

He didn't do anything wrong. He just frightened them. There was no other way to scold them. Eren was a whiny kid the female brat wasn't helping but her presence was there to insult him; Hanji ditched him and left him with those goddamn brats _and _Petra ditched him just for a stupid fucking ball.

Yup. This was one of his worst nights.

_What a fucking, horrible night._

"Babysitter?" his attention was focused at the female brat's voice. He tilted his head to the side and found the brat sitting on the carpet in front of him.

_Tch. That stupid brat._ _Carpets are filled with germs!_

Another reason why he hates kids is that they don't use their brains to think.

"It's Levi." He finally mentioned his name to her.

"Levi. . . do you . . . hate us?" she bowed her head down, staring at her knuckles on her lap.

"Do you think I'm cruel?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Could you answer my question first?" Levi smirked and sat up; such a bossy girl.

"Tell me your name first then I'll answer."

The female brat hesitates before she replied.

"Mikasa. . . Mikasa Ackerman."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

_She is adopted._

"Do you hate us?" Mikasa repeated the question again.

"I hate brats like you two." Levi smoothly answered and added, "But that doesn't mean that I could only hate you."

"If we were good, would you like us?"

Levi raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

Mikasa raised her head and stared at his sharp blue eyes. That was when Levi noticed something glimmering behind her eyes, they were gentle and kind. Maybe she wasn't just an obnoxious brat. Maybe she had this very sweet and kind side. Maybe it only takes patience to get to know her.

"I think . . . you're a bad person . . . but in a good way." she whispered. Levi's half lips curled upward involuntarily. He hadn't smile for a long time.

"Hey, what does Hanji do when she's babysitting you two?" Mikasa paused for a moment before she answered.

"If we made a mess, she won't be angry at us. She'll laugh and we'll laugh. She'll let us watch movies with her. She'll even take a bath with us. I miss Hanji-kun." she mumbled when she said the last words. Levi could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

_So that's why Hanji was very close with the two._

Levi leaned down at her with a smile on his face and asked, "Hey, have you two took a bath yet?"

* * *

"Levi-kun is taking a bath with us!" Eren shouted joyfully as he jumped up and down.

"Hold still." Levi ordered. Eren raised his arms up as Levi lifted his shirt and removed his pajamas.

He wasn't used to this. He's not embarrassed at being half - naked to the two kids even though it's his first time taking a bath with kids (though he prefers to take baths with Petra). But he felt guilty for what he had done to those two. So, he had to repay his mistake; bathing with them.

"Oi, bra- I mean, Mikasa?" he found her leaning on the door. He could see a tint of crimson on her cheeks.

"Do you want me to remove your clothes or what?"

"Uhm, I-I'll take off my clothes by myself."

He sighed. "Fine then."

He knelt down outside the tub which was half- filled with warm water and he carried Eren at the tub. Eren giggled as he splashed the water, making Levi wet.

"Hey, I'm not yet ready." Eren just giggled as Levi added some bubble soap at the water. Mikasa then appeared beside Levi. She stared at Eren who kept splashing and giggling.

"Hop in." Levi commanded. He could see she was half naked with her underwear.

"I will hop in if you will hop in." she teased as she hoped in.

"Alright." he unbuttoned and removed his polo and pants until the only thing he wore was his black boxers.

"Eh? What is that Levi-kun?" Eren pointed at Levi's abs with amazement. After work, Levi would head to the gym to work out to gain muscles because he felt like it. That's how he got the six packs of sandwich.

"Abs. When you grow up like me, you'll have to go the gym and build your muscles so you could show them and brag it to your kids."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows and asked, "Ne, Levi, where do babies come from?"

Levi pursed his lips and stared at her, unable to answer her question. No wonder a kid could ask a question like that.

_How can I answer this?_

"If a boy and girl kiss, then they'll make a baby." he blurted, not thinking about his answer.

"So if I kiss Eren, we'll have a baby?" Eren formed his lips into a thin line and gaze at Mikasa.

"No! You can't kiss Eren!"

"Why?"

"Cause he's your brother! And siblings don't kiss each other."

"Oh. . . but if I kiss you, will I have a baby?"

"Uhm, you can't because you're too young."

"But mom and dad kiss all the time and they have gray hair which means they're old. Can they have babies?"

Finally, Levi was stunned and speechless, unable to explain some ridiculous answers to her.

"Let's just forget about this. You can ask them when you're old enough." he said as he dipped his feet at the tub. He didn't mind, he grabbed a shampoo, poured it into Eren's hair and washed his hair with his big hands. Eren giggled splashed the water at Levi, feeling something tingling on his neck.

"Ahaha. It tickles!" He laughed. Levi smiled as he continued to wash it. Mikasa just watched Eren's excitement.

"Levi, bathe me." she commanded. Levi looked at her and smiled. _Look who's jealous._

All of a sudden, he hear a plop sound coming from Eren. That's when a bubble floated . . . from Eren. The two just stared at him shockingly.

"Eren farted." Mikasa blurted.

Eren laughed, breaking the awkward silence. He was soon followed by Levi and Mikasa's laugh.

They spend the rest of their time laughing instead of bathing.

* * *

"Mikasa, here." Mikasa spun around and found Levi knelt down in front of her, reaching her height. Levi showed her the scarf that he had just washed. It was dry and the fresh scent filled her nostrils. It was whiter than before and cottony than the last time she clutched it to her neck.

"T-thank you, Levi." she stuttered. Levi wrapped the scarf around her neck and smiled. He watched her hopped to bed beside Eren.

"Good night." he went to the light switch and before he could press the button, Eren wailed.

"Eh? Levi-kun! Tell us some stories!"

"B-but, there's a monster under the bed." He stammered frighteningly.

"Hanji-kun would tell us bedtime stories to get rid of the monsters." Mikasa explained. Levi sighed. He better remind Hanji that she should pay him twice her salary.

"What kind of stories?"

"A hero saves the day!" said Eren with an enthusiastic tone.

"Alright, I think I have one." Levi sat down on the bed as the two tucked in their blankets and listened to his story attentively.

"There was once a soldier who fought monsters or what they call 'titans' who were trying to destroy his town. Let's call him: Rivaille-Heichou." He half smiled at the two whose face filled with excitement.

"Wait! Let's call him: Levi-Heichou!" Eren disrupted him.

"Huh? Why?"

"Whoever tells a story is the hero of the story and you are our hero, Levi-Heichou!" he grinned as he bounced from his bed up and down.

"Okay, okay. His name is: _Levi-Heichou._" Eren giggled at his new nickname.

"Levi-Heichou was a bad guy at first. He was a thug. He would kill- no, hurt anyone who tries to bother him. That's how bad he is. He was strong. Stronger than Mikasa or Eren. But deep inside, he was very nice. Then there was a man named Irvin who invited him to join him their legion; to defeat the titans and become the Strongest Soldier. He accepted it.

So when the town was filled with Titans, he killed them all. One by one. Everyone was so proud of him. He saved the world. The end."

He took a deep breath, he didn't bother to finish the story since he didn't know how to end it with a 'Happily Ever After' but he was glad that the two children were asleep. Mikasa locked her arms around Eren; his head on her chest. It was adorable and Levi couldn't help but smile at them.

Finally he tucked them in, and kissed the two on their forehead before he left to go back to the living room.

He yawned and stretched his arms. _Maybe it wasn't so bad to babysit. _He smirked. Just as he was about to lie down at the couch, someone was tugging his sleeves. Eren rubbed his eyes while his eyelids were falling slowly. Is he sleepwalking?

"Levi- Heichou?" Eren mumbled.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft and childish tone.

"I want to sleep . . . beside you." Levi could see he was still clutching a blanket and that teddy bear.

"Let's sleep here, okay?" He laughed and carried him beside him. Eren snuggled his head at Levi's waist while his eyes were still closed.

"Goodnight, Levi-Heichou."

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Love you . . . Levi-Heichou." he trailed off and soon he can hear him snoring softly. Levi couldn't contain himself from smiling. He brought him closer to his chest. He was such an adorable kid. He looks peaceful when he sleeps.

"Levi . . . Heichou?" he tilted his head at the other side and found Mikasa who was in the same drowsy mood like Eren.

"Can I sleep beside you?" he chuckled and nodded his head. Mikasa climbed up at the couch and cuddled on the other side of Levi's waist across from Eren. She locked her arms on his stomach.

"Goodnight, Levi-Heichou." Mikasa whispered and soon she was in her deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Mikasa."

_Tch. Kids. It's frustrating at first but you'll learn to love them._

He yawned and soon, he fell asleep with the two beside him. . . He closed his eyes with a smile flashed in his face.

* * *

"Levi! I'm back! Where are-" she pursed her lips and covered it with her palms to prevent her from squealing at the sight of the Mikasa and Eren snuggled at Levi's waist. His head was above Eren's forehead, and he was snoring softly too.

Hanji smiled as she pictured Levi pretending to be their father.

"Good night. I love you, Mikasa, Eren . . . Levi." she whispered.

* * *

I just recently finished watching **Free!** and somehow I could dubbed little Eren's voice with Nagisa's cute voice. (^^) I'm weird. Don't mind me.

**I tried. I really tried. First time writing kid stories with fluffy stuffs. ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)**.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
